


Inu ya kame?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Pets, Silly, Turtles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Chi? Io? Ti sembra che ce l’abbia ancora perché non possiamo tenere un cane? Non vedo perché dovrei. E poi ora abbiamo una tartaruga, no?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Inu ya kame?

**_ \- Inu ya kame? - _ **

Arioka guardò il fidanzato, seduto sul divano del loro salotto, e sospirò.

Era da quasi due ore che non gli parlava, e lui stava cominciando a stancarsi.

Quando giorni prima Yuya gli aveva detto che avrebbe voluto tenere in casa un cane, aveva impiegato secoli per fargli capire che con il loro ritmo di vita, tenere un cane sarebbe stato qualcosa di impossibile.

Gli aveva detto di accontentarsi di rivedere i propri cani quando andava a trovare la famiglia ad Osaka, e gli era parso che il discorso fosse finito lì.

Il più grande non era stato esattamente di ottimo umore nei giorni a seguire, e sapeva che quello era uno spettacolo che aveva il solo fine di farlo sentire in colpa.

E ci era perfettamente riuscito, tra l’altro.

Aveva ceduto, certo, ma non come avrebbe voluto lui.

Quando era tornato a casa con una tartaruga, lo sguardo che gli aveva lanciato Takaki era stato fin troppo eloquente.

E per fortuna lo era stato, dato che da quel momento non gli aveva più detto nemmeno una parola in merito.

Daiki era stanco; era stato al suo gioco fino a quel momento, ma ora cominciava a sentirsi frustrato da quella situazione, a parer suo assolutamente ridicola.

Si alzò dalla poltrona sulla quale era seduto, andando a mettersi di fronte al divano.

“Allora... si può sapere quando hai intenzione di riprendere a parlarmi?” gli disse con tono vicino all’essere spazientito.

Il più grande alzò un sopracciglio, scrollando le spalle.

“Ma io ti parlo.” ribatté, con un sorriso falso in volto.

Daiki si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, cercando di trattenersi dallo sbottare.

Non ne valeva la pena, non per una venialità del genere.

“Non prendiamoci in giro, Yuya. Ce l’hai ancora con me per la storia del cane.” gli disse, decidendo di non girarci troppo intorno.

Takaki sbarrò gli occhi, assumendo un’espressione innocente.

“Chi? Io? Ti sembra che ce l’abbia ancora perché non possiamo tenere un cane? Non vedo perché dovrei. E poi ora abbiamo una tartaruga, no?” rispose, ironico.

Arioka sbuffò, sorridendo lievemente.

“Andiamo, Yuuyan! Lo so che tu volevi un cane, ma ti ho già spiegato perché non possiamo averne uno. Poi oggi sono passato davanti al negozio di animali a pochi isolati da qui e ho pensato... beh, una tartaruga è pur sempre un animale domestico, no? E poi è molto meno impegnativa di un cane.” gli spiegò, scrollando le spalle.

Yuya fece una smorfia, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso il mobile su cui il più piccolo aveva poggiato l’acquario con dentro l’animaletto.

Storse il naso, passando un dito sopra il guscio.

“Ma le tartarughe sono noiose, Dai-chan! Non ci puoi giocare, non ti riconoscono, non fanno niente dalla mattina alla sera se non andarsene in giro per l’acquario... a che cosa vuoi che servano?” si lamentò, con tono leggermente petulante.

Daiki si trattenne dal sorridere, conscio del fatto che avrebbe solo irritato maggiormente l’altro.

“Ci devi solo fare l’abitudine, Yuu. Vedrai che fra qualche giorno, quando avrai superato l’immensa tragedia di non poter avere un altro cane, troverai divertente persino lei.” gli disse, non potendo fare a meno di prenderlo blandamente in girò.

Il più grande si allontanò dall’acquario, borbottando quello che gli parve essere un ‘Se lo dici tu’.

Daiki non era troppo preoccupato.

Conosceva il fidanzato abbastanza bene da sapere di avere ragione.

***

Quella sera, Daiki era occupato in cucina a preparare la cena, quando sentì un verso emozionato provenire dal salotto.

Incuriosito, raggiunse il fidanzato. Lo trovò con la testa china sopra l’acquario, intento a far camminare la tartaruga sul dorso della propria mano.

“Yuuyan? Che cosa è successo?” gli chiese, sorpreso.

Il più grande si voltò verso di lui, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

“Stavo passando accanto ad Oki-chan, e lei ha tirato la testa fuori dall’acqua e mi ha guardato! Questa tartaruga è davvero un genio!” rispose, portando poi nuovamente la propria attenzione sull’animale, facendolo passare sull’altra mano.

“Oki-chan?” ripeté Arioka, mordendosi un labbro per non ridere.

“Sì. Oki-chan.” si limitò a ribadire Takaki, non prestando più la minima attenzione al fidanzato.

Quest’ultimo tornò in cucina, scuotendo la testa.

Forse non conosceva Yuya così bene come credeva.

Ad affezionarsi ad _Oki-chan_ , aveva impiegato meno di quanto si fosse aspettato.

Daiki sorrise.

Era certo che se anche fosse tornato a casa con un pesce rosso, avrebbe cominciato a volere bene anche a quello.

Amava questo suo modo di essere, e lo ripagava di tutte le singole volte in cui se la prendeva per niente, perché sapeva che non durava mai troppo a lungo.

Amava lui.


End file.
